Love me Little, Love me Long
by Atsu Tenshi
Summary: Hinted Jared/Simon; Moments between Jared and Simon, "What do you think of love?" Jared asked his brother. -Oneshot-


Spiderwick Chronicles

Pairing: Jared/Simon (brotherly-love AND _hinted _slash)

Disclaimer: Never and will not owned by me.

**WARNING**: This is Jared/Simon so to those who "EEK! WTF!?", shove your fcking ass from here by clicking the 'back' button because bloody hell, I hate flame!

**WARNING 2**: UN-beta. I don't think any of my beta is familiar with Spiderwick chronicles. So to anyone who willingly to be my beta for this fandom, I will love you to death.

**Warning 3**: If any of the characters are OOC, forgive me because I've only read the first book and that was long time ago. I was planning to read the first book again and continue on with the other volumes as soon as I have the time away from my part-time job. So, just say my only conciliation is the movie itself :blushes:

A/N: To those who love Jared/Simon pairing (whether you like the brotherly love or simply love slashing them together)… welcome to the club. :grins:

A/N 2: Criticism is appreciated but not too harsh. My heart is weak XD

**Love me Little, Love me Long**

00

Jared had been watching his brother since they started doing their homework. After a few minutes trying to complete few solutions in his maths books, and given up some of the questions, he released a silent sigh and turn his gaze at Simon who is copying some few notes from a book called, 'The Animal Kingdom', into his Science assignment. Another few minutes went on before a sigh escaped from Simon's lips. He turned his dark gaze to his twin brother and asked, "What?"

Jared blinked, "What, what?"

Simon glared at Jared, "You have been looking at me."

Jared raised one eye brow, "Can't I look at my brother?"

Simon rolled his eyes, "Jared, I can feel your gaze on me since we started doing our homework. Do you have problem with your maths?" Simon asked when his gaze landed on Jared's Maths book.

"Not really. I continue it later," Jared replied before closing his books. Jared did his homework on the bed even though the study-table where Simon did his homework has space for Jared and his books.

Jared rose from his bed while taking all the books with him and put them away on the table lamp next to him. Then, Jared went to sit on the empty chair next to Simon.

"What do you think of love?" Jared asked his brother. Simon locked his gaze on his twin before giving him a slight incredulous look that it barely showed on his face.

"Love is emotion; affection towards a person." Simon simply replied.

Jared nodded and after a few moments of silence, he asked his brother again, "Simon, do you love me?"

Simon frowned. "Of course I do. You're my brother." Jared smiled at his brother after that and stood up before stretching himself with his two arms in the air.

"I want to sleep. Can I turn off that lamp?" He asked, pointing at the lamp next to his bed.

"Ok, g'nite." Simon said before turning back to his Science assignment. He heard the bed creaked under Jared before it went silence.

Simon's gaze was on his assignment but he was no longer paying any attention to it. His mind had wandered somewhere.

_Love…_

00

_Simon, do you love me?_

00

Even after the Spiderwick adventure, Jared still went into the wood sometime and saw some fantastic magical creatures that he remembered seeing in the book. Simon usually followed him since he was fond with animals; he came to liking with many of the magical creatures in the wood.

"The sun is setting. Let's go back-" Jared turned and stopped, finding no one behind him.

"Simon…" He turned his gaze all around him and scanning the area and realised that Simon was not with him after all. His heart dropped.

"Simon! Simon! SIMON!" Jared knew he was near to hysteric. Flashed of memory came back to him of Simon been dragged away into the deep wood by the ogres. Jared felt his heart thumping hard and loud under his ribcage.

Jared ran back to where the last he saw his twin brother. "SIMON!"

"Jared?"

Jared turned to his side and relief washed all over him before a sudden enraged feeling bubble in him. "Simon, where the hell did you go!?" He shouted at his twin brother.

"I was look-" Simon was cut off by another angry shout from Jared. "Don't dare you do that again!" His last word echoed in the wood. Simon was perplexed; his eyes were wide, as he tried to understand the way Jared acted that way.

Jared clutched his fist, his gaze shifted away from Simon, wanting to avoid shouting more at the other boy. He was angry. He was very angry. He was angry at Simon. And at himself. He felt like picking a small stone on the ground and threw it at a nearby tree.

His thought was halted when Simon rushed to him.

Simon wrapped his arms around his brother. They stood like that in silence for few seconds. "I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, breaking the silence. Jared hugged back his twin and smiled to himself. He felt Simon patted him at the back.

Then, Simon stepped back and looked at Jared in the face. "Let's go home," he said and took Jared's hand on his.

Jared smiled more and led the way, his hand clutched tightly over Simon's.

00

"There are so many ancient stuffs here that should be end up in the museum," Simon said as he dusted himself.

Jared and Simon were cleaning the attic since noon and they could see the sun setting in the west. "We have been here for four hours and I don't realise that till now," Simon continued. Jared stared at the attic window towards the sun and sighed softly. "Summer is near ending."

"Isn't that a good thing? We've get to meet all our friends."

Jared turned to his brother. "Yeah, that. But…"

Mallory shouted from downstairs, "Boys, mum calls for dinner!"

The twin brothers dusted themselves as they walked to the door. "You know, summer will come back again," Simon told his brother.

"And I will be looking forward to that summer. Because…" Simon smiled to himself. "Because I've got to spend more time with you! Now that you no longer often stick with that phone of yours, always waiting for dad's message."

Jared ignored the last sentence and instead said, "When school starts, we will be with our own friends-"

Simon turned to Jared and said, "That's why I look forward for next summer, don't you?"

They smiled to each other.

A loud shout from Mallory broke the mood. "HEY, DON'T YOU WANT YOUR DINNER!?"

00

"I want to ride on the griffin. Do you want to come?" Jared asked his brother.

Simon put down 'The Animal Kingdom' book on his lap and looked at his brother. "The noise our there, you call the griffin?" He asked Jared.

"Yeah, come! Too bad Mallory at her friend's so she miss the privilege like we do now." They both smirked at that and ran to their front porch of the house. They could hear Hogsqueal trying his best to lure the griffin near him and boasted at the same time that he may be small but he can eat the 'birdie', which the griffin was implied as, in one chomp.

Simon first arrived near the griffin and started patting the griffin's head. "Hey, there," he greeted and in replied the griffin purr as Simon's hand kept patting. "If only I could keep her in the house."

Jared snorted. "Mum will kill you. I thought it's a 'he'."

"I don't know. I just imply it as a 'she'," Simon stated.

"Wanna check it out?" Jared smirked more when he saw Simon frown at the thought. "That's gross, Jared."

"Well, duh, I admit it. It is gross. Come!" Jared quickly climbed to the griffin's back and pulled Simon to his back. Simon wrapped his arm around Jared's waist before up they went to the blue sky. Jared's other hand wrapped around the two hands at his waist while his other hand clutched onto the griffin's back. Jared felt reassured now.

00

Jared and Simon were sitting under a huge shade with the sprites fluttering around them. Mallory was standing a few feet away from them and she was playing with the sprites. "I just wondering… what if we're not a pair of twin. Maybe we're brothers. I'm older than you… or you're older than me. Doesn't matter, I think I'll be the older between us…" Jared trailed as he closed his eyes and feeling refreshed when the mild zephyr caressed their skin. He leaned on the bark.

"Well, we still related to each other even though I'm not your twin," Simon replied, his eyes gazing lovingly at all the sprites.

"Hmm, but will we be as close as we are now?" Jared asked with a soft voice that Simon barely could hear him. Simon shifted his gaze to his twin brother. "What do you mean?"

Jared, with his eyes still closed, shrugged, "Nothing."

Simon scooted closer to Jared and leaned on the bark tree. His shoulder touched Jared's and they remained like that for the rest of the afternoon.

00

Timbletack knew about Christmas. And yes, he knew about mistletoe. He snickered discreetly. He found the amusement about mistletoe when Lucinda explained it to him. Yes, he saw it once when Arthur kissed his beloved wife on the lips with the lone mistletoe hanging above their heads. It is a tradition and a must for two to kiss under the mercy of the mistletoe. Timbletack snickered again.

Timbletack looked at the mistletoe that he was currently holding. It was freezing cold in the attic and the outside world was covered in pure white snow. He could hear Mallory and Jared fighting on top of their lungs downstairs.

They had been like that since morning.

"I told you not to move them away, you idiot!" Mallory shrill voice echoed throughout the house.

"Yes, you did! You told me that to carry them _away_!" Jared's angry shout echoed back.

"I said carry them away, not carry them away from this room! Urgh!" Mallory groaned angrily.

"Can you two stop it!? Today is Christmas Eve and we are supposed to have peace with everybody, especially the both of you! Why don't both of you get the boxes together," their mother scolded at them before she continued to shout even louder as she called Simon. "Simon, when you're done feeding your pets, please, help your sister and brother here."

"Yeah, mum!" Simon replied from the other section of the house.

Peace. Timbletack brightened at the word. He also remembered that Lucinda explained that mistletoe implied not only love but peace too. When you kiss that person, it signified love and love signified peace. Mallory and Jared needed love and peace. Of course, the mistletoe has to do the miracle.

Hmph, now how to hang it? He had to think fast, Mallory and Jared will get to the box sooner. He saw a small bell in his nest. The bell was one of the many collections that he took. Then, a great idea hit him in the head.

"I'm sorry," said Mallory in a quiet voice. Jared looked up, "What?"

Mallory rolled her eyes, "I said it already and I won't say it twice. Deal with it!"

Jared snorted. "I'm sorry too. I get the box back here with Simon's help."

Jared walked with a fast stride to the kitchen and found nobody was in the kitchen. "Simon, help me with the box will you?" he said out loud, hoping that, wherever Simon was, could hear him.

"I'll be there," Simon called out. "Where did you put it?"

"In the attic," Jared replied before he went to the stairs and rushed into the attic.

The attic was so cold that he was slightly shivering as soon as he stepped into it. He heard another footstep outside the attic and then, the door was opened and Simon entered. He too, like Jared, shivered slightly and quickly hugged himself while his right hand running down his other arm to warmth up.

"It's so cold!" Simon stated.

"We better be quick. There, that's the box, at the top shelf. I'll take this one." Jared pointed at the box at his feet. Jared carried his while Simon climbed the shelf and reached his hand to the box on the top shelf. When he pulled the box, it hit the bell that tied together with the mistletoe. The mistletoe was hung at the ceiling. Simon had already landed on the floor together with the box as the bell continued to jingle above them.

Simon put down the box on the floor and looked above him. "What's that?"

Jared looked above him too. "A bell."

"Tight to the mistletoe," Simon said.

They went silence as their gaze slowly fell on each other. Simon hugged himself as he continued to rub his left arm. "Err…"

"Forget it. It's just mistletoe," Jared simply said and rushed out from the attic, missing the forlorn look on Simon just seconds before it was replaced with a calm expression.

During dinner, everything was fine. The food was delicious and everybody, especially Mallory and Jared were being civil to each other. Timbletack looked at them with a triumphant grin. Mission accomplished. The mistletoe managed to make peace between them. When he heard Jared's footsteps to the attic, Timbletack had quickly rushed away, not to disturb them (and who knew they might be fighting again. He could not stand the noise when they started shouting at each other).

Jared will turn his gaze to Simon once in every few minutes. There was something different about Simon that night. Jared could feel it too. Simon smiled and laughed and joked with everyone but he seemed not into it. There was something in Simon's mind.

_Forget it. It's just mistletoe._

Yeah. There was something in his mind too. It was easy to say than to actually do it because, he simply cannot forget about that. What if… what if he… he and Simon…

"Back to Earth, Jared," his mother called him.

"Huh?" Jared quickly looked at his mother.

"You're alright?" she asked. Jared nodded and his gaze landed on Simon. Their eyes locked at each other but Simon quickly averted his gaze to his food.

Five minutes left to midnight and Simon still could not sleep. He heard Jared shifted on his bed. He knew Jared could not sleep too. They had been quiet to each other when they were alone in the room. Too quiet, actually. His fingers fidgeted at his blanket. He looked at the digital clock at his bedside and it was two minutes to midnight. A silent sigh escaped from his lips as he wondered what should he do… should he…

He looked back at the digital clock and found that another two minutes to midnight.

Simon shifted to the other side of the bed and rose before he stood up. The wood under his feet was cold but that did not matter. There was something that needed to be done. He walked to Jared's bed and called his brother, "Jared."

Jared opened his eyes and looked at his twin. True, Jared did not sleep. Simon took Jared's hands in his and pulled him to stand up. Jared was puzzled, "What?"

"Just follow me," he simply told Jared and led him to the door. Jared followed him without any questions. They went up to the attic. It was getting colder but the warmness from Jared's hand was enough for Simon. They entered the attic and Simon reached for the switch. When the bulb was switched on, he stared at the ceiling near the shelf and was relief to find it still hanging there. This time, instead of him leading to the spot there, it was Jared who made the initial movement.

They stood there, with the mistletoe above their head. Jared took both of Simon's hand and grasped them in his. "Simon, I…" He trailed but he did not continue as he soon leaned and kissed.

It was a kiss in the corner of his mouth from Jared but it still took his breath away. His heart beat so hard that he could hear them beating in his ear. He felt a sudden warmness spread in his stomach and all over his face.

Then suddenly, the alarm sound from Jared's digital watch filled the attic which made both Simon and Jared jumped in surprised. "Sorry about that, I mean the alarm," Jared said with a shy smile and quickly silenced it. Simon smiled shyly back at his brother, noticing the blush on Jared's cheeks.

Simon hugged Jared and said softly, "Merry Christmas, Jared."

He felt Jared's arms wrapped around him and heard the soft whisper from Jared, "Merry Christmas to you too, Simon."

00

_What do you think of love?_

_Love is emotion; affection towards a person._

00

Summer.

Mallory was looking at her little brothers. Jared and Simon were sitting closely to each other under the shade. Their body leaned on the bark tree. Jared's head was on Simon's shoulder and their eyes closed and their breathing were shallow.

Mallory did not disturb them. She knew they were asleep. Looking at them like that made her felt love as if everything was perfect. Three or four sprites landed on either of the twins' head and fluttered away after few moments. She grinned at the sight and averted her gaze back to the sprites around her and continued to talk and play with them.

00 **Atsu Tenshi**

End

One-shot

00 17/03/08

A/N: I written this really fast within 3 days because I'm going to National Service and then suddenly, on Tuesday, I was declined! I do not need to attend as the doctor already cancels my registration after they read the letter from the dermatologist. I was diagnosed photo sensitivity. :Sigh:

Anyway, **REVIEW PLEASE**! Because review makes my day a whole lot better :does a dance in front of the computer:

A/N 2: In the end, I posted this on Sunday, six days after completing it. I left this fic somewhere in my document and try to complete my other fic because I thought to post both at the same time until I remembered that it will take some time so why don't I just post this now, right?


End file.
